homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Why We Fight
*Answer the door *Pick up the pistol *Exit the bus *Follow Connor *Get the assault rifle *Follow Connor *Survive ambush *Escape through suburbs |enemies = Korean People's Army |date = 2027 }} "Why We Fight" is the first chapter in Homefront. Description Welcome to 2027. It's been two years since the KPA attacked the United States. You are a former Marine pilot just trying to keep a low profile. A week ago, you received a draft notice; the Koreans want to recruit you. But they're not the only ones. Mission The level begins with the player (Robert Jacobs) waking up and getting out of bed. There is someone at the door and the player's first objective is to open it. Upon doing so, Jacobs is pinned against the wall by a KPA policeman while his comrade has his gun trained on Jacobs. Colonel Jeong steps into the room and has the player arrested for not signing up for the Korean military. Jacobs is hit by the man with his gun trained on him by the buttstock of his gun and thrown into the hall and down the stairs, knocking the player momentarily unconscious. When Jacobs come to, the player is dragged into a bus heading to a re-education camp. Inside, a policeman shoves Jacobs into the back of the bus. Another shoves the player into a seat and straps the player down. The bus starts and another "criminal," also a former pilot, talks to the player as the bus rolls down the street. The player can see mass arrests and several executions committed by the KPA police force if the player looks out the window, including holding a bag over an American's head and also shooting a child's parents in front of him, according to the story, this was done as a response to the resistance's advances in the region, and the former pilot will talk about the cruelty of the Koreans and when they get to where they're going, the player and he will have to stick together. While the bus is driving through an intersection, a truck crashes into the bus flipping it. As Jacobs look around, Connor of the American Resistance enters the bus, and stabs the Korean policeman. He tells Jacobs to pick up the M9 from the dead Korean and you both exit the bus. Rianna is outside the bus and the three run to the nearest building. In an alley a pair of KPA policemen jumps the player and the player eliminates them both. Connor states that there's "no going back now, you have Korean blood on your hands." Jacobs, Connor, and Rianna make their way though the neighborhood, including an abandoned gas station and a crashed airplane. The group meets up with Boone Karlson. Upon arriving at a group of houses Rianna and Conner argue briefly about whether they should have come before Boone tells them that that's enough and talks to Jacobs. KPA start attacking and the Resistance members move into a house. An unnamed Resistance member is shot. Hopper tries to keep him alive. Hopper gives the player Goliath's rocket launcher targeting system to clear out the remaining Koreans with Goliath before the level ends in an explosion. Newspapers #'Wild fluctuations in oil market lead to instability, uncertainty:' Around the corner of the White Castle after gaining the pistol. #'Kim Jong-un promises to protect Koreans worldwide:' After passing the gas station explosion and in plain sight on the trail. #'Pentagon: North Korean missile test fails:' Just before encountering the tank and near the window to the right. #'GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success:' Right after running across the street from the KPA patrol and check the blue house to the left. #'Aircraft carriers decommissioned, navy to downsize:' After following the Resistance into the house before the treehouse, check the fireplace. #'Global Economy Bites Back:' After finding the newspaper in the fireplace, check the stairs on the next room. #'Violence and Protest sweeps China as manufacturing jobs disappear:' After reaching the cul-de-sac, head toward the northeastern house. #'US Infrastructure crumbles as debt become unmanageable, tax revenues decline:' In the same cul-de-sac, check the southeastern house. #'American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalates:' In plain sight inside the garage after following the Resistance. #'Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation:' In the next room after the garage at the northern corner. Achievements/Trophies *Why We Fight: Complete the chapter on any difficulty, 10/Bronze *Why We Fight - Guerilla: Complete the chapter on the highest difficulty, 25/Bronze *Iron Man - Why We Fight: Complete the chapter without dying or restarting a checkpoint, 25/Bronze *Chronicler: Find the first of 61 news pickups, 10/Bronze (Can be obtained in any level, but this is the first) *Pistol Whipped: Kill 25 enemies with the M9 in the chapter, 10/Bronze *Give Him the Stick: Kill 25 enemies with melee attacks in the chapter, 10/Bronze Trivia *There is a reference to the science-fiction film THX 1138, in which the driver of the prison bus says that he is taking the prisoners to facility 1138. *When the player climbs into the treehouse to cover Connor and Rianna, the children's drawings seem to be stuck on the side of the treehouse with fridge magnet letters. This is incorrect as wood is not magnetic. *At the beginning, there's a drug store called Weeses Marx Store, a possible reference to Karl Marx, the founder of Marxism. *The mission's title may be a reference to the episode of the same name from the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers. *There is a unique M249 SAW LMG which can only be found in this mission; it has a Mk1 ACOG scope and digital circut camo. *The infamous scene where the two KPA soldiers kill a toddler's parents right in front of him left many gamers shocked and disturbed, although this scene was obviously meant to enrich the situation of the plot. Category:Single-player missions